


Blue Neighborhood

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip tells Gabe about a boy he likes.





	Blue Neighborhood

"What are you smiling about?" Gabe asked, walking into the kitchen, grocery bags in each arm.

Philip pulled one ear bud out, his face flushing. "No, um.. I-"

"You're not smiling?" Gabe teased, walking towards the table and setting the bags down. "Because the grin you had on your face for nearly a minute would tell me different."

Philip shook his head. "I meant, it's nothing."

"Philip." Gabe smiled. "Who is it?"

"Who's who?"

"You like someone."

Philip rolled his eyes. "No, I do not."

"You told me your stomach hurts."

"That was.. out of context."

Gabe just looked at him, the stupid sincere smile on his face.

"Okay.." 

Gabe's smile grew. 

"I kinda like someone."

"And?"

"What do you mean and?" Philip ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do they like you?"

Philip shrugged. "It's complicated."

"Love always is." Gabe winked, chuckling. "Is that why you were smiling?"

"Kinda." Philip held his phone up. "A song reminded me of him.."

"You know.. when I was younger we'd make the people we liked mixtapes to tell them how we feel." Gabe leaned against the table. "Maybe you could so that."

"I don't know how to do those, Gabe. Plus, he rides a motorcycle."

Gabe smirked. He knew who it was. "You into bad boys, huh?"

Philip rolled his eyes. "No. I'm just.. it's confusing." 

"Okay.. well.. I'm sure if you make him a mixtape tape or whatever you kids do these days, he'll love it."

Philip nodded. "Thanks, Gabe."

**Author's Note:**

> Bc I needed fluff Bc I'm writing two really sad one shots rn


End file.
